She's Beautiful
by asian fusion-tike
Summary: Tike one-shot! A night at a club with friends. Tike in love aka my babies that Ryan won't let them be together! I miss them!


**Heeeeeeeey guys! What's up? I'm here with another tike one-shot. I've been writing a lot about them lately. I miss them so much and I need to feel that they are ok! I'm praying to God for Ryan to bring our tike back – even if it is at the last episode, I don't care I want them back! I miss my babies being cute and all. So… here is another attempt to keep my feelings under control and imagine that everything is ok with them…**

"Tina we're going to be late" shouted Mike sitting on the couch and waiting for her. He was sitting there half an hour, watching TV and texting with Puck who was waiting for them with the rest of the Glee club members in the club. Tina was aware that they were late but she wanted to be as beautiful as she could. She was wearing a dark blue dress, high heels in the same color. Her hair was straightened and her highlights were lightening her face just like the red lipstick on her lips. She checked herself one more time in the mirror, she took her black coat and exited the room. Mike heard her steps on the staircase and turned around to look at her. His jaw dropped.

"What is it?" asked Tina smiling at him and his shocked face. He got up from the couch and approached her slowly. She kept smirking when he took her two hands in his and took a step back to look again at her from the top of her head to her toes. He shook his head and then smiled at her "It worthed the wait?" asked Tina and Mike caressed her cheek.

"It would worth the wait even if you came in your pajamas" he answered making her blush. He always used to say things like that. Mike always claimed that Tina didn't need to dress well or put any makeup on her face to be beautiful. He loved her without any add. Tina used to roll her eyes some time ago at his words but after she understood that he really meant every single word he said, she just accepted it and thanked God that she had such an amazing boyfriend to love her and make her happy. She accepted the love from the love of her life. This love that gave her strength every day. Every single second.

"Shall we go?" she asked and he nodded helping her put her coat on and giving her her bag. Tina locked the door and then entered Mike's car "Is Puck complaining too much?" she asked making Mike smile and shrug.

"Who cares? You're smoking Tina. I have a goddess by my side right now" he responded and Tina chuckled slapping lightly his arm.

"Stop it" she said but his warm words filled her heart, melting it.

"It's just the truth" he responded taking her hand and kissing the outside of it.

When they arrived at the club Mike opened the door for Tina and taking her by the hand they entered the club.

"Are you sure we're not going to get in trouble? We can't legally drink you know" said Tina and Mike smiled.

"Did I ever let you get in trouble?" he asked and when Tina shook her head negatively he passed his arm around her waist and leaded her further in the club.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Mike heard Puck's voice and smiled.

"We're here aren't we?" he responded shrugging and Puck winked at him.

"Had some great funny business before coming here huh?"

"No I was just waiting for Tina to get ready" he responded and looked at Tina adoringly. She had gone with the rest of the girls to dance.

"She's beautiful" commented Puck with a smile on his face.

"I know" responded Mike and if it was another guy he would be super jealous and possessive but he knew Puck considered Tina as his sister. Just like he considered Mike as his brother. Mike ordered drinks for himself and Tina while greeting the rest of his friends. A couple of minutes later all the girls arrived and Mike offered Tina her drink. She pecked his lips once and then gave a hug to Sam and Puck. Rachel was in Finn's arms while Artie wheeled next to them to approach Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh I love that song. Come on let's dance" Mercedes took Brittany and Santana by the hand and Quinn followed them grinning.

Mike's hand found Tina's and she looked up at him smiling.

"Are you having fun?" he asked and she nodding taking a sip from her drink.

"It's so great. I love it" she answered and Mike kissed sweetly her temple. He stayed there looking deeply in her eyes like what he had in front of him was not Tina but some kind of priceless treasure. It sent a chill down her spine, a pleasure in her stomach. She loved him so much and it was obvious that he had the same feelings.

"Come on let's go dance" he dragged her by the hand and after they left their drinks on the counter they got on the dance floor.

"Show me your moves Chang" Tina teased making him laugh hard but accept her challenge. He started dancing looking directly at her and she shook her head. She started dancing too around him never leaving his eyes. She started moving her hips and when she turned around she found herself in Mike's arms. She placed her hands on his muscles and his hands found her waist caressing it. They started moving in the same time one against the other. Mike's hand traveled to her hair while hers moved to his chest. Both Mike and Tina could hear their friends cheering but they only smiled to each other never breaking eye contact. Mike pulled her even closer to him so that her chest was touching his. Tina wrapped one leg around his torso and he dipped her down. When he brought her up again they both smiled at each other and he took her hand giving her a spin. They kept dancing with Tina's back pressed on him until Mike turned her around again to press his lips on her cheek making her laugh.

"Changs on fire" they heard Sam's voice next to them and Tina rolled her eyes. The next song appeared to be a ballad so Tina moved her arms around Mike's neck and Mike wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered in her ear and she caressed his cheek.

"You're not bad yourself too" she answered making them both laugh. As the song progressed and they kept moving, Mike kissed Tina's neck. It was a sweet, little kiss that was repeated on her shoulder and then on her lips "Why do you have to be so perfect?" she asked him and he shrugged grinning.

"Because you deserve it" he answered and kissed her forehead. When the song ended they went back to drink their drinks.

"Had fun?" asked Puck raising an eyebrow and winking at Tina.

"The only fun thing you had to do all this time was watch us dancing?" she asked Puck making him chuckle.

"Of course not baby. You see these hot chicks over there? I cast on them the magic Puckerman spell. They're crazy about me"

"Ok sure" answered Tina laughing and leaning her body on Mike's.

"I want another drink" Tina heard Rachel saying to Finn and he smiled kindly at her.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sure babe" she kissed his cheek and he ordered another drink for her.

"Tinaaaa" said a slightly drunk Mercedes "Tomorrow we're gonna have a sleepover or else I'm not talking to you anymore" she threatened pouting at Tina who felt the urge to laugh hysterically at her friend's face.

"Sure Mercedes" she nodded and when Mercedes went to Kurt to tell him to be part of the sleepover, Tina buried her face in Mike's chest and started laughing hard making him chuckle too and pass an arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him.

"Mike she's kinda drunk" she said still laughing and Mike nodded trying to suppress his laugh.

"I know babe but look at her she looks so happy. We just have to make sure she doesn't drink more and she'll be fine" he answered kissing her hair and she wrapped her hands around his waist.

"I love you Michael Robert Chang" she said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you drunk too?" he asked making Tina laugh.

"Of course not silly. I haven't even drunk my first drink" she teased and Mike looked at her warningly.

"Tina you're on the second drink" he took a more serious expression. Tina couldn't help laughing again at his expression.

"I know babe I'm kidding" she said kissing his cheek but he didn't quite relax "Mike I was joking. I'm not drunk. If I was drunk I wouldn't even be in the position to make jokes. You know that" she reminded him and he relaxed a little bit.

"Okay, but take it easy" he said seriously.

"Yes sir" she responded in a fake serious voice and he tickled her "Hey, you just didn't do that" she said surprised and he grinned.

"Oh yes I did" he answered and Tina took a step to the front to tickle him but he caught her arms and pressed her to the counter so her hands were immobilized and her face was inches away from his "You are in big trouble" he threatened her but the big smile in his face betrayed him.

"Oh really… Am I?" Tina said in a teasing tone looking in his eyes and he nodded evilly. She decided to play a little bit so she leaned forward, her cheek finding his and she whispered in his ear "What are you gonna do to me?" Her hot breath sent shivers down Mike's spine but he just smiled at her. The game could be played by two. He leaned forward pressing his body against hers and Tina's lips parted. His lips were getting every second closer to hers. He saw her lower lip tremble and he got even closer. The tension between them got even bigger when Mike moved his lips under her ear and sucked her earlobe. He then haled his lips to her chin making slight skin contact, then his lips traveled to her cheek and she shivered at his soft lips almost touching her skin. When his lips were ready to touch hers, she leaned forward eagerly. But Mike was faster so he pulled back not letting her kiss him. That way Tina's face found the air and her burn for the kiss grew.

"You are evil Mike Chang" she said trying to break free but Mike held her still.

"This is what you get when you try to tickle me" he smirked and Tina frowned. She had to make a move too. She smiled a little bit when the idea hit her head. Mike was still keeping his face away from her but that didn't seem she couldn't have access to his chest and neck. And who cares if everyone saw them? This was revenge. So when she leaned forward with a smirk on her face Mike was caught by surprise cause her lips didn't intend to find his but they went straight to his neck. Tina sucked it making him moan and she tried hard to keep herself from laughing at his weakness.

"Yo Changsters get a room" they heard Santana shout but neither of them paid attention.

"Who's punishing who now?" she whispered in his ear and with a quick move he released her hands and pressed his lips on hers. Catcalls came from their friends but Mike didn't bother to look at them as he pressed Tina harder on the counter and shoved his tongue in her mouth. Tina's hands found his hair and Mike kissed her harder. When he pulled back a couple of minutes later their breaths were fast and unsteady.

"I have to punish you more often" he finally said making her laugh hardly.

"You think so?" she said pushing him back so she could pass and walked like nothing happened to get her drink from where it was. Mike shook his head with his hands on his hips but chuckled anyway.

A quarter later everyone decided to leave. Mike paid for his and Tina's drinks then held Tina's coat so she could put it on and taking her by the hand they got out of the club with their friends. Tina hugged Mercedes who seemed better now and reassured her that she would go to the sleepover. After they greeted everyone Mike and Tina got in Mike's car and Mike started driving. Mike searched for a good station on the radio and when Tina started singing he knew that this station was the right one. Tina's singing was one of the things Mike loved the most in his life. Her sweet, amazing voice filled the car and brought a smile on his face. When they arrived at Tina's house Mike stopped the engine and looked at her.

"You were amazing today" he claimed and Tina looked at him confused.

"You're saying goodbye?"

"Tina it's late… Shouldn't you be already at home?" he asked and Tina shrugged.

"So you're not gonna come in" she said disappointed and he bit his lip.

"Can I come in with your parents in the house?" he asked arching an eyebrow and Tina looked at him first confused and then relieved.

"Oh… If that's what it is don't worry. They're not at home. In fact they are not gonna come until tomorrow in the evening" she explained pointing out the evening part and Mike smiled.

"Then what are we even doing still here?" he asked and quickly got out of the car in sync with Tina. Tina unlocked the door and let Mike get inside.

"Wanna eat something?"she asked and Mike shook his head.

"Nuh you?" he asked and she frowned.

"Nope" she put off her coat and climbed up the stairs leaving him alone in the living room. He knew what she was about to do. She had done it before. And he was looking so forward for her to come down again. Soon enough Tina appeared from her room wearing a very, very short red nightdress fitting perfectly on her body. Mike gulped when she sat next to him caressing his arm with her finger.

"Is that a new one?" he asked trying to hold himself. Of course it was new one, stupid question.

"Mhhh" she nodded and continued moving her fingers up and down to his arm.

"It's hot" he said and Tina's eyes found his.

"Thanks. But try not to rip it like you did with the white one" she reminded him and he smirked.

"No promises. This one is so much better than the white one. Even if it was a transparent white one" he pointed out and Tina's fingers moved further to his chest. He looked at her. She smiled. That's what he only needed. He pulled her closer so he was on top of her and his hand found her thigh. His lips found hers and she moaned.

And they never left each other, not even early in the morning, when the light of the sun lightened the room and the hot sunbeams touched the naked skin of theirs. Tina's head was on Mike's chest and he had his arm around her. They were breathing slowly. And a little smile was placed on both their faces.

They were happy.

And they had each other.

The best thing in the world for them.

**Ok, I really wanna cry right now you know. I really miss them so much. It's so unfair. They belong together! Why can't Ryan see that? Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**Please leave a review to tell me your opinion! Love ya all! See ya soon in my story: Inseparable and maybe in another upcoming one-shot (wink). Bye!**


End file.
